vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:V/'s Recommended Games Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. Wikia would rather we use Community Portal or Forums for talking about the wiki in general... but whatever. Older Discussion As this wiki gets on in years, this page gets uncomfortably big with old conversations. They've been moved to sub-pages. * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2009 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2010 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2011 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2012 * Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2013 ---- __TOC__ Needs some updatin' The PS4 and Xbone are already out, but they're still listed as upcoming. Gotta change that. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 12:08, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : Also removing 'recently discontinued' that are five years or more older: * DS: 2007. * Gamecube:2007. * Dreamcast: 2001. * GBA: 2008. * Xbox: 2008. -- Mozai (talk) 15:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :The numbers for the Nintendo DS are wrong. Only the original model was discontinued in 2007. The DS Lite was produced until 2011, and it seems they have only discontinued the DSi/XL in Japan on early 2013. In fact, they still sell it in the US&A. http://www.nintendo.com/ds/ --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 21:52, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Shakes fist at Wikipedia. "I trusted you!" Yeah DSi and DSi XL are still being manufactured. --Mozai (talk) 00:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Now we have to get rid of the flamey junk and add some actual content. I can't help much because I have neither of the new machines, but I put placeholder tables in their pages. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 08:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :: "flamey junk" this is /v/, distinguishing shitposting from emotionally-charged sober thought is an NP-hard problem. "actual content" is something Dejiko is working on quietly to avoid strategic voting, and accuracy takes time. --Mozai (talk) 15:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Another idea, how about breaking the "Current consoles/handhelds" column into two rows. Also, put it in proper alphabetic order: :Current consoles ::Microsoft Xbox 360 ::Microsoft Xbox One ::Nintendo Wii U ::Sony PlayStation 3 ::Sony PlayStation 4 :Current handhelds ::Nintendo 3DS ::Nintendo DS ::Sony PlayStation Portable ::Sony PlayStation Vita --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 08:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) : Done. Played it loose with the alphabetic sorting so that more recent releases are closer to the top. Not sure about the simple grid layout, may tweak that later, along with adding the more obscure but current gaming hardware. I'll tinker on that elsewhere, probably. --Mozai (talk) 15:11, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't PSP be retired? DS doesn't have games coming out for it anymore either unless we're just going by what's still being manufactured, but if we do that I thought Wii Minis were still being produced. IMO it should just be 3DS + Vita at this point. Hypoxium (talk) 21:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Windows Phone should be added to the current mobile list. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 21:44, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Impasse: merging art/title columns? There seems to be an edit conflict at the arcade games page: Kitsuneae has merged the art and title columns, positing that it saves screen space, no one sorts columns by image, and is more readable. I vehemently oppose this change because it looks uglier, actually far less readable, and is inconsistent with pretty much EVERY other page in this wiki. -- LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 02:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I agree, it looks disastrous. The current style has been tried and true through various edit wars, debates, hissing and cat fighting way back when this shit started. It was basically the only style everyone agreed on, and I worked my ass off back in the day to make all the pages that existed back then to conform to that style. It works fine. If it's a space issue, then get off the shitty 'new' wikia look and go back to the superior monobook, nii-san. MFGreth1 (talk) 14:43, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Java icon The "Java ME mobile phones" entry in the main page uses the logo as an icon, which doesn't have the right proportions. Here is a proper 32x32 icon, plz replace kthx. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 15:22, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Yo Made an article for the FM Towns. I could make some for other obscure systems as well. Welcome to your doom! 02:01, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Pretty good. Have an icon! --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 12:35, February 14, 2014 (UTC) One more: Odyssey² Welcome to your doom! 02:31, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Nice. Have another icon! And how about this for obscure: the Action Max! --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 21:11, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Did the articles for Nokia's Symbian and Asha. I know no games to add to their lists, though. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 22:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Did one more, the Channel F. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 23:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Have at you: PC-98. Welcome to your doom! 03:38, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Die, monster! The Super A'Can doesn't belong in this world! --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 21:34, February 26, 2014 (UTC) For the weeaboos out there, the PC-FX.--LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 23:43, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Made two more: FM-7 and X1. Couldn't find logos for them, though. Welcome to your doom! 19:03, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Gotta ask some mod to add those pages to the main list. Or ask to unlock the front page. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 15:05, March 11, 2014 (UTC)